Lovelorn
by Michelle Kai ou
Summary: Kino/Hayami...need I say more?
1. Default Chapter

::Disclaimer:: Blue Sub isn't mine, but I'm not taking any credit for it or its characters, so please don't sue.  
  
Kino had long ago grown her hair out, but she didn't like it as much as she use to. Her headgear just didn't fit and small tendrils of her hair was always sticking out, so her hair was always getting wet when she went in the water.  
  
It'd been almost two years since the war with Zordyke was over. Kino hadn't spoken to Hayami since. She had to admit that she missed him. He was always moody, but he was a friend. Despite his solemn nature, he had such a large heart. If only he could learn to love again. Love something...someone...her.  
  
Kino shook her head as she continued packing. What was she thinking? Hayami? Love HER? She wasn't even sure she loved him. Oops. There it went. She wasn't sure, but she hoped she did. She sighed. She did love him. She had ever since they had gone and talked to Zorndyke on that strange island. Continent. She wasn't even sure of what it was anymore.  
  
It didn't matter where they were anyway. There, he saw a bit of his heart that he showed to no one. When he had actually sat there laughing bitterly in the sand while she held him, she knew she loved him. It wasn't his arrogance. It wasn't his looks, either, though she had to admit he was very good-looking. It was that he had risked his life for her. For a little, anyway. And he had shown compassion.  
  
She doubted he ever smiled before. Well...at least since the incident he never spoke to her about. She was glad to know that something she did caused him to smile those few and short moments when they were in the water.  
  
The water. Gods, she missed the cool rush of the waves as the tide turned on her feet. She missed the sea. She missed the salty, sea air. What she wouldn't give to see it one more time.  
  
And she would. That was what she was packing for in the first place. The captain had invited everyone to the beach. They would be having a party to celebrate two years since Zordyke was defeated. Naturally, Hayami was also invited. She worried about whether he would show up or not. She hoped she did. 


	2. 

Disclaimer: Look at the first one.  
  
"Are you going?" Mimi asked Hayami over the phone.  
  
Hayami blew out a smoke ring and laughed. "Would it make a difference if I did?" he asked.  
  
"I know a few people who would be glad if you went," Mimi replied.  
  
"You mean Kino?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hayami laughed bitterly. "She's probably forgotten me already."  
  
"I doubt that. Come, anyway, Tetsu. It'll be a lot of fun," she assured him. "We would all appreciate it if you did."  
  
"Will you leave me alone and stop calling me three times a day?"  
  
Mimi grinned on her end. "Yes."  
  
"Then I'll go." He hung up, then stood and walked to the balcony at his new apartment. Hayami began to wonder whether Kino really would remember him or not. Her smiling face appeared in his mind and a small smile quirked from his lips. He had to admit he missed the squirt. That was strange. He didn't miss anyone, not even his family, but he admitted to missing her. Why? Granted, she was a close friend...his only friend for quite a while, but still. Hayami shook his head. He wouldn't think of that right now.  
  
Hayami threw the cigarette in his hand over the balcony and headed inside. The party would be in a few hours. He had to change. He looked through his almost empty closet. As he contemplated what to wear, he began to wonder what Kino looked like now. It'd been two years. Was she still the same, hard-headed, determined, righteous red-head? He shook his head. She probably was. He pulled out a pair of khaki-colored slacks and a white shirt. It'd have to do. He had no intention of getting in the water, so there was no point in packing swimming trunks.  
  
After he dressed, Hayami looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like an idiot. He laughed at himself for a moment, then grabbed a coat and his keys and headed out.  
  
"I wonder where everyone's been keeping themselves," he thought outloud as he closed the door. He didn't notice the shadows lurking in his apartment. 


End file.
